Odorite Wiki:Page Templates
Requirements Before creating a page, check to see if the odorite, dance, or event meets the Wiki Page Requirements. Default Solo Dancer Layout Romajiname (Kanjiname) is a country/location based Nico Nico Douga/YouTube odorite... (write a short general description) Concept 'Name' (Orgins of stage name, real name, etc.) 'Appearance & Personality' (Describe hair, clothes, makeup, measurements (height, weight, etc) personality, blood type, lifestyle, concept, etc.) 'Dance Style' (Describe dance genre, style, range) History 'Pre-Debut' notable activities before their debut 'Orgin' (first upload, beginnings, etc.) 'Popularity' popularity rising, subs/views, most popular upload 'Iconic Performances' list iconic performances that deserve recognition 'Awards & Recognition' any special awards or recognition 'Decline' if an odorite becomes inactive 'Insert other relevant headings' such as music debut, choreography debut, etc. Collaborations 'Dance Units' #(groups, crews, teams, studios, units, etc.) 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' (Include collaboration dance covers, choreo, shows, events, potentially may list notable dance unit activities.) Special Notices 'Video Reposting' (may note odorite's video reposting policy) 'Image Reposting' (may note odorite's image reposting policy) 'Other relevant headings' any other important notices List of Dances Sample Video Gallery Trivia * External Links 'Official' * 'Unofficial' * 'Other relevant headings' * Default Dance Group Layout Romajiname (Kanjiname) is a country/location based Nico Nico Douga/YouTube odorite unit/group/crew/team/studio/etc.... (write a short general description) Concept 'Name' (Orgins of stage name, real name, etc.) 'Appearance & Personality' (Describe group's appearance & personality followed by a short paragraph for what each member brings to the unit) 'Dance Style' (Describe dance genre, style, range) Members 'Current Members' #Odorite #Odorite 'Former Members' #Odorite 'Other relevant headings' (such as 1st gen, 2nd gen, etc.) 'Member Profiles' *Odorite ** Image Color: ** Birthday: ** Blood Type: ** Height: ** Weight: ** Skills: ** Hobbies: ** Likes: ** Dislikes: *Odorite ** Image Color: ** Birthday: ** Blood Type: ** Height: ** Weight: ** Skills: ** Hobbies: ** Likes: ** Dislikes: History 'Pre-Debut' notable activities before their debut 'Orgin' (first upload, unit formation, etc.) 'Popularity' popularity rising, subs/views, most popular upload 'Iconic Performances' list iconic performances that deserve recognition 'Awards & Recognition' any special awards or recognition 'Disbandment' if a group disbands or an odorite becomes inactive 'Insert other relevant headings' such as music debut, choreography debut, etc. Collaborations 'Dance Units' #(groups, crews, teams, studios, units, etc.) 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' (Include collaboration dance covers, choreo, shows, events, potentially may list notable dance unit activities.) Special Notices 'Video Reposting' (may note odorite's video reposting policy) 'Image Reposting' (may note odorite's image reposting policy) 'Other relevant headings' any other important notices List of Dances Sample Video Gallery Trivia * External Links 'Official' * 'Unofficial' * 'Other relevant headings' * Default Choreography Layout Solo Covers Duo Covers Group Covers Default Competition Event Layout Romajiname (Kanjiname) is a country/location based event... (write a short general description) 'Concept' (General atmosphere and mission) 'History' (Write an account of the event's activities, which may include first launch, popularity rising, etc.) Date & Location # YYYY.MM.DD Location Affiliated Dancers YYYY = MC # Judges # Finalists # (1st place) # |-| YYYY = Judges # Finalists # (1st place) # List of Winning Performances Gallery Trivia * External Links * Default Performance Event Layout Romajiname (Kanjiname) is a country/location based event... (write a short general description) 'Concept' (General atmosphere and mission) 'History' (Write an account of the event's activities, which may include first launch, popularity rising, etc.) Date & Location # YYYY.MM.DD Location Affiliated Dancers YYYY = Performers # |-| YYYY = Performers # List of Iconic Performances Gallery Trivia * External Links * Category:Resource